Under an Illusion
by kurama21
Summary: Yaoi. AltairxOC. Rated M for a reason. The first time I had truly seen his face was after he had killed. Never once in my life did I feel the need to dominate someone so much as I did at that moment.
1. Altaïr IbnLa'Ahad

Title: Under An Illusion

Rating: M (that's mature if ya didn't know)

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of it's characters. I own the game to play, just not the rights or the idea behind it.

A/N: Okay so here's a fair share warning that this story right here that you're about to read, is Yaoi. I know a lot of you don't bother to read the summary so I'm warning ya again that this is man on man sexy time and guy love. Don't like it, stop reading. ^^ If this doesn't pertain to you then please, by all means, enjoy (^o^)

Chapter 1~~~Altair

Through the bustling streets of Jerusalem's entrance into the poor district, two Knights of Templar made their way past the standing guard. The first Templar wore his colors of captain with pride. His chest out and head up as he walked with a grace only found to those with a purpose.

He wore no helmet to hide his beautifully sandy brown locks that stopped just short of his broad shoulders. Life filled blue eyes shone with what looked like all the happiness one man could possibly gather from three lifetimes.

The second Templar was less extroverted.

Obviously a second in command with quiet features, wearing a hood to hide his face from prying eyes. It seemed like he walked with his head down in a submissive way but I knew better. The second Templar was more attentive than he looked for the unsuspecting townspeople.

His eyes searched groups of people for any sign of hostility with the precision of a hawk. His had braced against the sword at his side as if waiting for someone to attack him or the first Templar. Little did they both know that I was behind them, hidden in the midst of the scholars who followed slowly and dutifully.

Silently thanking the scholars I stepped out of their cover as they turned a corner and I continued to follow the two Templars as part of the crowd. I watched silently as the first Templar talked loudly about something to do with his last adventure, his bodyguard nodding in response but showing no sign of actually listening.

They stopped to buy fruit and the second Templar looked clearly annoyed, even uncomfortable, when a couple of apples were shoved into his arms. The first Templar continued to speak as he chewed loudly on his apple, the second made no move to eat.

I watched my target curiously. This was the man I was supposed to kill?

_This _was the man that had control of the faction of Templar Knights that had attacked a village under the Creed's protection? I had to take him out but the second Templar was _not_ in the mission summary. I wondered how I could disperse of the first without the ever watchful eye of the second catching me.

_This_, was going to be more complicated then I thought.

----------------

A/N: So what'd ya think? A little short I knw. but I decided that I had to do it or else it would never be up here. Trust me, I knw. Oh wow. This is the first time I've written _after _a chapter.....I think I've been reading too many fanfics . So anyway. I hope ya like and I _hope _ya won't have to wait long . for the next chapter. I knw, I knw, I've got other yaoi's to finish but I've just recently started playing the game again and as soon as I started playing, a friend of mine sparked my yaoi interest into this game. It was almost like a dare. She keep telling me how uke Altair was but it was sad that he didn't have a seme. I immediately took up the quest and I thought about using Malik, which will probably be in another yaoi, (hint, hint) but I already had an idea of an OC, taking that sweet ass. -sigh- I'm horrible...... But anyway. So yeah. Review if ya want and hope to see ya next chapter ^0^


	2. 2nd Knight of Templar

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. I own the game to play, just not the rights or the idea behind it.

A/N: Wow! It's like you guys are in my head! I'm replying to anonymous here since well, ya reviewed anonymously ^^. But before that. Wow. I didn't think anyone was going to like this and for god-knows-why my laptop decided to start acting up. So don't be mad at how long it took me to put this up. Ya'll should be happy I even bothered with all the work I have to do. Anyway. On a happier note. Thanks anonymous reviewer. It really_ is _like you're in my head or something. You're a little off but very close ^^. Quick, what am I going to do for the next chapter?! Lol, jk. Hope ya like this one and continue reading. Enjoy (^0^)

Chapter 2~~~ 2nd Templar

He had gone through his third apple before my hand was able to return to its place near my sword. I played with the last apple in my hand as he chewed noisily and spoke with chunks flying out haphazardly. I secretly wished he would choke on an apple piece before he talked my ears off with his boastfulness.

Yes. It was a horrible and cruel thought but anything was better than listening to him lie with such pride.

"…And there I was, sword blazing on my purebred horse with the look of determination…you on your less glorious runt of a beast. I've told you multiple times to put that _thing_ down."

"You only call him names because you couldn't tame him. Raveen is a majestic animal far more beautiful than any other horse that I've seen. Do not be mad with him because he bucked you off his back."

"I allowed myself to be bucked off. That thing is a wild beast that needs to be put out of its misery if it doesn't wish to be ridden by me. I don't understand why that horse is any different."

'_He probably sensed your pompous ass a mile away and immediately revolted the thought of wearing what poor Janena is forced to ride in.'_

"This is beside the point anyway. Now where was I? Ah yes, the raid. So there I was, storming into the entrance of Masyaf and was met with little resistance. Under orders to search for assassin's I sent the small group of my men to scatter through the village.

Righteous we were in burning those houses believed to harbor any threat to the Knights of Templar. But one sole swordsman became two, then three and before I knew it we were surrounded. Thanks to my cunning skills we were able to destroy a portion of that village without injury, to me at least.

Another successful raid, another village fallen by my hand." He smiled widely and I rolled my eyes as he began eating his apple again.

'_Masyaf didn't fall by your hand…it was merely attacked. You're lucky to be even alive….had the assassin's been home….you would've surely died.'_

"….Please sir, can you spare some money? I'm poor sick and hungry. No please! You don't understand!!....You!!" Two women grabbed onto my sleeve as we stopped at another fruit stand and I was somewhat surprised by their assault. They never latched onto someone unless that person was an assassin.

"We are poor and our family is sick, please. I just need a few coins. Please, sir, some money?" They begged and I couldn't help wanting to give them what they asked. I glanced at my companion and then the last apple in my hand. I smiled towards the women.

"This is all I can give you." I cut the apple in half and handed them each a piece.

"Oh thank you so much kind sir! We don't have anything to give in return but we shall tell our brothers of what you did. They would be willing to help you if you're ever in trouble." Distracted by their pleas I hadn't noticed that my companion had gone silent.

He stopped talking?

Alarmed, I turned just in time to glimpse a small blade extract its self from my superior's throat. I cursed inwardly.

I needed him alive for just a bit longer.

His body fell to its knees and I supported it as I watched the fear pass through his eyes. "I…can't…d-die…yet…." He choked, clutching on to my collar and forcing me closer to him. His breath was rancid. "Don't…let me…die…here…"

"Who did this!?" A guard yelled across the plaza, searching the crowd for suspects.

"There!!! Assassin! Get him!!" I looked up and watched as the guard pointed at a body frozen, probably on instinct, at the knowledge of being caught. The person recovered from their stupidity and broke into a run.

'_Dammit! If they were going to send someone they should have at least gotten a veteran to kill him. Now I have to run after him. Damn rookies, always making things harder than they should be.'_

I placed the cold dead body on the floor, closing the eyes before standing. He should have been watching his back. The idiot. It's a pain cleaning up his messes. Where did that assassin run off to? I ran after the group of city guards who tried to capture the assailant.

He weaved in and out of vending booths. Shouts of disbelief and anger erupted from the vendors and the city guards quickened their pace. He climbed ladders and jumped from one rooftop to another.

I was keeping pace with him but the others weren't so lucky, straining with their lack of endurance as they tried to jump across beams to another rooftop. I could tell by his back that he was young. Which helped him with his uncanning agility but somehow I cornered him, newer soldiers gathered behind him.

'Perfect_. Not only do I have to stage a fight with this seemingly fresh out of training assassin but I also have to make sure he gets out of the fight alive. _Just_ what I needed—my plans ruined by a newbie.'_ I drew my sword. _'Time to start the show.'_

"You there—assassin! You've killed my superior, a Knight of Templar and thought you could get away with it? Slaying him in broad daylight no less. Not only did you fail to kill him without being caught by a city guard but you also failed to elude us for your escape. You practically ran through this entire district and now almost every guard within earshot is out for your head."

I watched him closely. He stood silently, head bowed with his hood hiding his expression. He slowly positioned his hands closer to his weapons and from what I could tell he only had two of them—not counting the hidden knife. His short blade on his back and long sword at his side, he was definitely a rookie. Who supposedly didn't wear his ranking. That was odd and _very_ troublesome.

"I'll make you a deal assassin. There's no way you can escape this alive. But, if I challenge you and you somehow manage to beat me, I'll order the guards to stand down and let you go free. How does that sound, fair?" He slowly picked up his head and I caught a glimpse of those piercing gray eyes.

"Agreed." He agreed with a defiant stance. I might have finally had some fun with this one. I nodded for the guards to stand down but they kept a perimeter around us to keep him from running.

Suddenly everything became quiet.

Murmurs of the market bounced through the area and the wind moved gently between the assassin and me. We both stood still and I wondered if his hood allowed him to see more clearly like my own in the presence of the blazing sun. The guards seemed more distraught by the glare.

I almost thought he had gone frozen with fear but an eagle cried out and he moved like a blur. He drew his short blade but he'd have to do better than fast sidestepping to get me off guard. I blocked him without much effort from drawing my sword and pushed him back. He had aimed for my neck.

"Impatient aren't you? But if you kill me then who will save you from these guards?" I taunted as his feet slid against the concrete. He shifted his footing and pushed forward, swiping at me again.

"I don't need saving." He declared and I backed up, analyzing his movements.

He couldn't have possibly been a new member to the Creed if he was fighting with such strength and confidence. With two hands I swung my sword and blocked him again but he hadn't moved away. Our weapons howled against each other as we both applied more pressure to overcome the other.

"Who are you!?" I asked. He smirked and I think he might have chuckled a little. Arrogant little…

"You won't need to know because I'll be beating you soon. I'll take you down before you get the chance to find out." I growled impatiently and knocked his short blade out of his hands. If he was going to be difficult then I wasn't going to go easy on him any longer. He managed to pull back enough in time to draw his sword.

He tried to hit me with hard and untimed attacks but he couldn't get through my defense. Annoyed with his relentlessness I kicked him in the stomach and he reeled back in pain. He coughed at the unexpected assault, wrapping an arm around his stomach possibly to protect it but he quickly recovered to block my sword.

I started smiling as we continued to exchange blows. He would give me a cut to the arm and receive a cut across his chest or leg. Adrenaline pumped through my veins like clockwork, keeping the pain far away from my mind long enough to focus all my attention on the assassin. I had never once encountered anyone who could fight with me on equal grounds. It was an understatement to say I was excited.

Panting a little I could tell that the heat wasn't only affecting me. I watched him glare, gasping for air and sweating underneath that white hood and armor. It had to have been worse for him since I made my robe out of light weight material to keep me cool—very expensive light weight material that an assassin could never find willingly.

I glanced around us as I allowed him to catch his breath. The city guards around us began to show signs of anxiety and I decided that it was enough of our playtime. I laughed heartily as he tried to catch me off guard again; swinging his sword and our weapons parried against each other in yet another stalemate.

"Haha. I haven't had this much fun in awhile. It seems we don't have much time left, so I'll have to end this abruptly. Would you like to know my name before I finish you?" He snarled and swiped at me in an unspoken 'no'.

I managed to cut his shoulder before he backed away and glared heatedly at me, panting more than before. He surprised me a little when he moved forward and nicked my cheek but because of the force he put into the blow and the heat, he was far too slow to realize I had sidestepped behind him.

"My name is Amir. Don't forget it assassin." I smiled before using the back of my hilt to hit the assassin behind his head. He collapsed unconscious on the floor and I sighed, a little glad I didn't have to kill him if he had gotten back up. I bent down and picked him up.

I cringed somewhat, he had gotten many lucky cuts at my arms and chest despite his rookie ways. I could feel the pain seep into my system as the adrenaline started leaving. I could handle the small cuts but the gash across my arm would need tending to.

Carrying the assassin over my shoulder and sheathing my sword, I picked up his weapons and began walking away from the area. I noticed the city guards watching me closely and whispered quietly to themselves. Time to make up an excuse.

"Do not worry. I'm bringing him back to my other superior. He obviously has information that we can torture out of him. You may return to your duties." The guards left, noisily of course, and I somehow made it to Jerusalem's entrance. I scanned the vending booths outside the city walls and whistled softly. Almost immediately a black horse appeared and approached me.

"Ah, there you are Raveen. Have you been a good boy?" He huffed and I smiled widely, petting his nose and mane. "That's a good horse. Come now, we're leaving."

I slung the assassin across the front of Raveen and when I got on, I secured him safely against my chest. It felt slightly odd with another man in my arms and between my legs...What had I been thinking just then? Nonsense—not the time to worry about small trifles. I cracked Raveen's reins and he broke into a run up a hill towards the assassin village.

-------------------

A/N: SSSooo. How'd you like? I think the fight scene was a little eh. I think it's cause I haven't actually fought with a sword before. Maybe I should take up classes? Usually the way my brain works when writing is that if I can do it then I can write it in more detail. Fighting hand to hand isn't hard, especially when you know kick boxing, martial arts, gymnastics and color guard. But hey, not everyone is blessed with the agility to move like I can ^^. My imagination is off the hook but swordplay is beyond me. I've got to do more research. -runs off to play AC and AC2 again- Because videogames are more fun to learn from. See ya next chapter, hehe (^0^)


	3. Secrets Unfold

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I wish I did ^^

A/N: It's been a WHILE! I'm looking at this and wondering to myself WHERE'S THE SEX!? But I'm not going to rush this one. I genuinely like it sssooo I won't do anything rash til later. –evil smirk- Mmmm…. Anyway!! ^^ Secrets unfold here and an awkward wakeup call I think is the best way to go about starting so Enjoy (^-^)

-----------------

Chapter 3~~~ Altair

I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Everything seemed so _distant_ and yet at peace. I felt as if I could stay lost in the warm sensations lulling me back to sleep.

Wait a second.

'_Wasn't I fighting a Templar?'_

I opened my eyes immediately and the first thing I saw was the calming color of a faded yellow ceiling. I relaxed slightly, before sighing in annoyance. I hadn't known anyone, personally, who owned a house. I turned my head slightly on the surprisingly soft surface I was laying on.

'_Definitely don't know anyone hospitable enough to place me on a bed. Who could possibly—?'_

Pulled from my thoughts, vision clouded with drowsiness, my eyes fell upon the most alluring sight of long black hair. '_A woman_,' was my initial thought.

It was mid-length and it looked soft and smooth to the touch. Gracefully billowing down her back, straight but curled somewhat at the ends. It caressed her tanned skin like silk and occupied my gaze for the longest time. I watched it silently, sideways, as her hair moved languidly against her back. When she cracked her neck and...'_Was that a scar?'_

Very confused at the thought of a woman bearing a scar I tried to sit up on the bed. The world spun furiously and I groaned in pain as I brought my hand up to nurse my headache. I felt like a horse had kicked me in the back of the head and I was only feeling the repercussions just then. I closed my eyes to block out the brightening light of the room and listening to the shuffle of clothing.

"Oh, you're up!" A soothing, _male_, voice called out to me and I opened my eyes instinctively.

'_Who in the world!?'_

"I was beginning to worry. I hope I didn't hit you too hard. How are you feeling?"

'_Where'd the woman go?'_ And the more my eyes focused, I realized his hair, in the style of a spiked mullet, was what I had been ogling barely seconds before. '_I thought he was a woman!?! Wait....that's not important right now. Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is fighting off...the...second Templar...'_

Realization finally dawned on me. Instinctively I reached for my sword but it wasn't at my side. He must have taken it but my hidden blade was still attached to my wrist inside my sleeve. Not really a weapon I should've been using to threaten someone since its sole purpose was for quick assassination; not some knife I could wave around. I pointed it at him nonetheless. "Who are you?!"

He stared at me dumbfounded at first before erupting into laughter. Clearly he hadn't grasped the situation. To my annoyance at being ignored, he quickly finished wrapping his arm. Satisfied with his work, he turned towards me with a ridiculous smile on his face. Clearly an idiot.

"I think we should see Big Daddy before I tell you anything. Having him there will make it _much_ easier for you to understand."

"Who?" He looked at me like I had two heads and then recognition painted its self on his face.

"Hahah!! That's right, you're new...I meant Al Mualim. We should go talk to him first. You did just finish a mission; you have to report to him anyway." The man walked out of the room and returned with his torso partly covered by a buttoned linen shirt.

My eyes followed his fingers that slowly fastened the top close and I averted my gaze when I realized I had been staring. He was a man, _I'm a man_, and I shouldn't have been staring when I already knew what was there. I stares at the bedding instead as I thought to myself.

'_He can't possibly be an enemy…But I have no idea who he is…he knows of Al Mualim so he can't possibly be anyone dangerous to the Creed…..Definitely someone to watch over….he's very suspicious. I wonder why he allowed me in his home if he knows I'm an assassin?'_

A soft chuckle and an immense source of warm heat pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up, '_My hood was still on?'_, and froze. His face was within touching distance of my own and I glared, unable to pull back without seeming weak.

"Are you alright? Is it too hard for you to stand? I could carry you if you'd like." The back of his hand gently caressed my forehead and an odd sensation ran through my body. I pulled back immediately, batting his hand away as I felt my cheeks grow hot. '_What's wrong with me?'_

"I can stand just fine, thank you." I growled in annoyance as I moved away from him, feeling my face go back to normal, '_That was weird'_, and stood without his help. Clearly an idiot to think I would need his help.

I wobbled slightly as I felt my head rush with pain and I tried to nurse it back to good health. He took hold of my arm and I allowed the contact for only a second before I pulled away from him again.

"Alright then, let's go." He spoke with a smile and I followed him out of the house only to realize we were below the Fortress._ 'Well, at least I don't have to walk the entire hill of Masyaf with this pulsing headache….Hold on, how in the world did I get up here anyway?'_

"Could he have….No," I whispered to myself before I sped up my step and walked at his side, "tell me you didn't carry me all the way up here."

"Hmm?" He turned towards me, slightly confused but smiled cockily nonetheless and chuckled. "Of course I carried you, how else do you guess I got us up here?"

I felt like I had run into a brick or even cement wall. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not but I can tell by the look on your face that you want me to be, haha! Don't worry," he said as he patted my back, pushing me forward slightly by the sheer force of it, "I won't tell Big Daddy if that's what you're afraid of."

'_There he goes using that ridiculous name for Al Mualim….'_

"Was that your house then?" I asked curiously as we walked slowly up the hill. '_God, I don't remember ever getting so winded just walking this far…'_

"No, I borrowed it from a friend. She didn't mind much since she's used to me bringing strangers home."

'_So he's married? And what's_ that_ supposed to mean, used to bring strangers?! Who is this crazy man?'_ We walked through the Fortress doors and up the stairs to Al Mualim's personal assortment of books. I found him immediately, wrapped in the shrouds of darkness in a corner of a bookcase and he stepped out into the light.

"Did you finish your mission?" He questioned without prying his eyes from the book within his hands and walked towards his desk slowly.

"Yes master," I bowed, "the Templar Captain who invaded the lower villagers is no longer in this world. He is with his other companions."

"Good, good. You have done well," He waved his hand dismissively and I glanced to the stranger at my side.

"Al Mualim," he addressed as he stepped forward, "there is something we need to discuss."

'_So the nickname is not within Al Mualim's knowledge? Odd….'_

"What do you—?" Al Mualim waved his hand in a more irritated dismissal as he looked up from his book but when they locked eyes, Al Mualim's eyes widened and he finally realized just who he was talking to as his gaze fell on me. "Altair…how…How much do you know about this man?"

"Very little Master, he said explaining things would be a lot easier, with...you…here?" I hesitated in my sentence as I glanced over at the stranger and noticed his face was contorted into utter shock and disbelief.

'_Why in the world is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?'_ I refrained from bringing my hand up to check, ignoring him as I returned my attention to Al Mualim. I sighed, slightly irritated that I could still feel him staring.

"Altair…What I am about to tell you is very important to keep a secret for the sake of Masyaf. Do you understand?" I gulped nervously but nodded nonetheless. I was the top assassin; no news of any kind could possibly throw me to my feet. I noticed the stranger and Al Mualim exchange glances before the man turned towards me.

"My name is Amir and I am a Templar Knight in disguise." I was on the floor before I could register anything else.

'_I stood corrected, _that_ kind of news can knock me to my feet.'_

"What!? How is that possible?" I groaned in discomfort as a headache rushed to attack my spinning mind as I tried to comprehend the situation. A Templar Knight in disguise, was that even possible? The name began to nag me at the back of my head, as if I was to have remembered it from somewhere.

And then it hit me.

I drew my hidden blade instantly and lunged at him, but somehow he foresaw my attack and blocked it with a, _'dinner knife?'_

"You!" I growled as I pushed the edge on my blade closer to his neck and he defended himself with a calm gaze. "You're the asshole who fought me in Jerusalem. What's a Templar think he's doing _here_, in an Assassin's village?"

"I told you already, I'm a Templar in _disguise_. The only reason you're here is because I saved your sorry ass from those city guards who would have otherwise killed you than spared." I snarled at him and he growled low in his throat, pushing back against my hidden blade.

"You didn't save me. I already told you, I don't need saving." He growled louder.

"And I suppose you arrived here one your own by sorcery I suppose? That your more serious wounds were magically taken care of, all by themselves? Impudent, haughty little assassin you are. I would have never guessed the great _Altair_ was such a brat."

"I am _not_ a brat!"

"But you admit you're impudent and haughty?" He smirked arrogantly and it boiled my blood as I clenched my fist.

"I never sai—"

"Enough!" Al Mualim's voice boomed and bounced off the walls through the Fortress. It startled everyone, even the guards at the bottom floor, and he moved in between us, pushing at our chests with none too surprising strength.

"You're both acting like bickering, starving children over a small piece of bread. Stop with your foolishness and start acting like the talented assassins I know. I'm going to need you both getting along, now that Altair knows."

"What?!" We responded in unison and I turned my head to glare at him spitefully. He dared thought he was above me? _'I am _Altair. I _am the top assassin.'_ Al Mualim turned to us both with a stern gaze.

"Master, I don't think I need _any_ help with my missions and even then, why would you pair me up with some Templar?"

"Not a Templar, you arrogant brat." He growled, taking a step towards me but stopped as Al Mualim glared at him.

"I'm not a brat and I'm quite certain I don't need your help with anything." I shook my fist at him and scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and ignoring me.

"I've already settled my mind on it, Altair."

"But Mast—"

"I've already decided! You know of Amir's mission which means you two will be paired up with each other more often. It will help me and the Creed greatly. But do not force me to make it an order." He pointed towards me first in warning and then at Amir. Al Mualim wasn't going to budge on the matter. We exchanged hate filled glances.

"Yes Master." We replied again in unison but I bowed obediently, the man merely nodded. And he considered _me_ the impudent one?

"Good," Al Mualim stepped behind his desk and sat in his chair, slowly watching our reactions before continuing, "Rest and then venture out into Acre, I have need of both your talents working together. Some nobleman thinks preaching his own beliefs will bring him a higher rank in the Kingdom, I need you two to put him in his place.

He'll be heavily guarded and I want you to negotiate with him to step down before engaging in battle. You need only teach him a lesson; it'll keep him in place. Now go, I must focus on my studies." Al Mualim waved us away and I went down the stairs after mumbling, 'yes master'.

I walked away from the Fortress with ungodly speed, anger boiling my blood to the point of receiving a headache. As I walked through Masyaf I noticed it was a lot busier than before. I sat at a bench and scanned the area. To my dismay, as I listened in on all sorts of conversations, only one name was repeated constantly.

'_Amir…'_ Angrily I stood up and walked towards training grounds. I looked up and realized he was standing not too far from me. How could someone _so_ insignificant, rile me so? I glared daggers at him as I watched him talk with the others.

'_That's the first time I've heard of him and now his name is all over the place. What? Did I just completely ignore the fact that there was another assassin at my level? No, that can't be it....'_ Abruptly I stood and stomped towards him.

"Why is it that I've never heard of you before now?" Amir looked at me with a confused glance and answered with what seemed like he was a little unsure of himself. It wasn't that hard of a question. He should have just answered it.

"Altair. I'm two years your senior. There are _many _reasons why we've never crossed paths before."

"That's no excuse. Where have you been hiding all this time? You can't expect me to believe you've been an Assassin all this time under the guise of a Templar Knight."

"Altair. You remember the raid, the one you killed my superior over? How do you think the Templars were able to even find Masyaf, let alone attack it so coincidentally when all the Assassins were gone?" I opened my mouth in silent retort and then closed it. _'How _did_ that raid happen?'_

"Al Mualim wants to eliminate the Templar's no matter what; even if it means attacking his own village. Do you understand?"

"Are you saying the raid and my killing your Templar superior was all part of Al Mualim's plan to get rid of the Templars?" He nodded before hitting my back playfully.

"You're smarter than you let on Altair. Maybe you're not so bad after all?" I smacked his hand away as he laughed.

"And _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?!" I yelled in offense as he raised his hands in the air defensively. _'I can't believe I have to work with this idiot…'_

"That's it, let's just go to Acre and get this mission over with. The faster I don't have to work with you, the better." I felt my entire face heat up again and I was thankful for my hood that concealed everything but my eyes. There was no way I would have allowed Amir to see me so frustrated.

He'd probably make me even angrier with another clever quip at my expense. _'Clever quip? There's nothing clever about him or the things that come out of his mouth. He infuriates me to no end.'_

We arrived at Acre faster than expected and we were inside the city with ease as his Templar status gave him a clear pass for just about anything. It took us awhile but we were able to find our target.

The nobleman was nothing special. Just some lowlife who thought he could climb to the top with what little money he had. He thought that preaching his own beliefs and running his followers dry would help him succeed. I begged to differ.

We were near the docking bay for the ships. The nobleman most likely would preach from the biggest one; a boat he more than likely wasted all his assets on. We approached a crowd, I turned towards Amir and he nodded in response. Divide and conquer.

I moved towards the left side of the crowd, pushing people lightly out of my way. They swayed like tall grass in the wind, the sea crisp air wafting over all of them as they listened to the nobleman's speech. '_Complete and utter nonsense, if only they could see.'_

A small breeze moved against my face and picked up, dangerously pushing against my hood. I caught it quickly before it flipped backwards off my head, and held my hand protectively over it before the wind died down. He had minimal guards, positioned underneath him and off the boat.

There was no way anyone would be able to stop me. I moved with ungodly speed as the nobleman raised his arms in the air and I jumped from an elevated platform, drawing my hidden blade. I pulled my arm back and as I landed the nobleman pulled back in terror. He covered his face with his hands and an enormous gust of wind pushed at my front and his back.

I ignored everything else as I went in for the kill. The world seemed brighter for some reason as I grabbed the back of the nobleman's head and stabbed him in the neck. There was no sound from him other than the blood gurgling in his throat as he withered in my arms.

He clutched tightly onto my robes, staring at me with wide surprise before his grip loosened and he was gone. The screams of the crowd were voiced from the front first, as they always were. The guards barely registering what had happened and I released the body from my hold.

I stood and turned to see Amir, frozen in the running crowd around him, staring at me with a piercing heated gaze. I felt my entire body go hot before I looked away and ducked down, stepping off the podium. I felt my cheeks in wild amazement. _'What in the world just happened?'_

* * *

A/N: Finished!!! Wow!! SSSOOO sorry that took so long. Really I am. It's like 2:30 am right now. I'm tired as hell. I had a bunch of College work ta get done and then there was this story contest. The winner gets published and $200. I couldn't resist!! My limit was 4,000 words, which sucked cause that meant I had to use an ENTIRELY new story idea. But, somehow I climbed over my writer's block wall and was able to finish it. Now all I gotta do is send it in, Lol.

So what'd ya think? Cute right?! I kept dying each time I tried to write past Altair thinking Amir was a woman. Priceless. And Big Daddy is what a friend of mine had gotten me to call Al Mualim when she had introduced the game to me so that was for ya sweetie!!! XP Hope ya'll liked it. Remember, the more people who review this story, the fast a chapter is written and posted. Lol, see ya next time (^p^)


	4. Unexpected Desires

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Assassin's Creed.

**A/N:** I know you all have been waiting for this moment. Now you can rejoice because the moment is here. Fucking new chapter! Alright!! xD Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts, they really do get me writing faster.

**Chapter 4~~** Amir

I was watching him from afar. What was the worst that could happen with such a simple assassination? Al Mualim might have said to negotiate with the nobleman but Altair and I both knew what Master had _truly_ meant with those words. The nobleman was an easy target; his guards were clueless to the ever approaching Altair. The Creed's top assassin. What could have possibly gone wrong? He moved like a blur and just as the wind picked up harshly against him, he jumped.

It was as if the world had slowed down.

He landed so gracefully that it barely seemed like he had made a sound. There was a strong, concentrated will in his eyes. His arm pulled back in practiced precision with the amount of force needed to kill the nobleman. His back straightened and his right hand grabbed the back of the nobleman's head, almost like a caress. His left hand moved like a blur even in the stillness of everything else.

And then, his hood fell back.

As his blade entered the nobleman's jugular, Altair's indifferent gaze, the precision of his attack, the glint of animalistic hunger for the man's death, all caught my attention like a trance. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Who would have thought? The first time I had ever truly seen his face was after he had killed. Not once in my life had I ever felt the need to dominate someone as much as I had at that moment.

The world was brought back to normal with the screech of the first innocent to witness what had happened. He turned around and I felt like I had been struck by with lightning. A tingling sensation of electricity ran through my body as our eyes met and I watched the blush form on his cheeks. He pulled his gaze away first and it helped me escape from whatever had possessed me to be still.

I moved quickly through the frantic crowd of screaming civilians towards the boat, easily climbing the side of the boat railing and onto the deck. His head snapped up to catch me glaring at him and he stood, opening his mouth as if he were going to say something. That damn hood was still off. I moved quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a tight hug. He would never allow me to push him back, so holding him was the only way. I pushed him against a wooden door, making sure to be hidden within the shadow of the stairs and pulled his hood over his head.

I made sure nothing else was out of place on him before I realized the severity of my actions. His body in my embrace was so thin and fragile. The desire was clear in my eyes. I wanted him. I pulled away quickly before I had any chance of making a fool of myself. Altair was not what I was supposed to be thinking about in the middle of such a chaotic scene.

I could still feel the touch of that fine hair on the tip of my fingers…that fragile body…I've become extremely interested in the strong will in those eyes. Why would I develop such a deep interest in a total stranger? Nothing made sense but I knew what I was feeling. It was hot and overwhelming. I stepped back away from him for the sole purpose of controlling myself.

"Hey, you! What's happened here?"

'_Shit…'_ I moved in front of Altair quickly, blocking him from the sight of the guards climbing up the ladder to their master's boat. I pushed him roughly against the wall and turned around to face them as I moved my back against his small chest, whispering, "Stay still." He nodded in conformation as I eyed the guards of the nobleman.

When the guards situated themselves, all standing on the platform where their master had been, another man spoke up. "Did you see what happened here? Why has our master been killed? Did you do this?"

"Watch your tongue heathen and calm down. Can't you see that I am of the Brotherhood? What makes you think I did it when I've just only arrived myself?" The man backed up in surprise when he looked at me, his eyes moving up and down over my body. By the look of utter shock I could tell he realized I was telling the truth.

"Please forgive him; he knows not the dishonor he has brought upon you for he is an idiot. Please dear Knight, we all meant no harm in questioning you." They all bowed and graveled, causing a small smirk to twitch upon my face.

'_That's better…'_

"Only this once will I forget such blatant disrespect…I can assure you it will not happen again." One of them stood and moved closer to me, nodded like a child begging for a treat. He stumbled over his words.

"Uh, um, Yes, yes, of course not, I will make su—" the guards words were cut short as I drew my knife and held it against his throat.

"You will not be given another opportunity. Use your spared life well." He nodded his head quickly, backing away from me and I pushed Altair farther back against the wall. It was getting more dangerous to hide him as I was.

"Filthy assassin, he thinks he can escape? We shall hunt him down, quick Knight of Templar, come and join us in such a glorious hunt." Another spoke as he and the rest stood, clapping their hands in agreement.

Then I felt myself being pushed forward and Altair was like a blur again. He weaved in between the five guards on the boat deck and killed the man at the end, who had made the insult, with quick precision. It was practically a lunge for the man's throat that brought them both to the ground. As he pulled his blade out of the bleeding carcass, he stood just as the others turned around in roaring protest.

"I am not filthy." Altair seethed before stabbing yet another guard with his hidden blade as he turned around. The body fell to the floor and he drew his sword to fight off the others.

"It's the assassin!!" One screamed and then turned towards me accusingly, pointing at me with their dirty, stubby finger. "You! You're not a Knight of Templar; you're an assassin as well! Guards!"

At the call of his shout, city guards slunk around the corner before realizing the struggle and ran towards the boat. At least ten more joined the already fighting three that were trying to kill Altair. I stabbed one in their side, which left an opening for me to tug at Altair's arm. I pulled him towards the edge of the boat and made him jump down.

We landed on the platform with a silent thud and in unspoken orders; we both sprinted to the middle of the scattering townspeople. The two remaining bodyguards followed after us and we were soon surrounded by the rest of their companions. They had us trapped in a makeshift circle, causing Altair and I to stand back to back, scanning for an opening.

"We're going to have to fight…" I whispered to him, drawing my sword as we stepped around the circle, counting how many more guards could possibly come if we allowed the fight to continue for too long.

The guards lunged forward for an attack.

We watched each other's back as we parried different blows. Fighting them was much harder than expected since none of the guards were coming at us one by one. They attacked in consecutive blows; one person slashed across Altair's chest and then another would swipe at his head. The flow of attacks were random and surprisingly enough Altair participated in helping me with disposing of them.

He pushed and then stabbed a guard in the stomach with his long sword. I blocked another swipe to his chest and slashed at the man's face and Altair kicked the man in the shin, bringing his sword into the man's shoulder. The scream tore through the entire plaza along with the sound of clashing metal. I pushed tow guards into each other and slit the throat of a third, who cried out in pain as he clutched at his neck tightly, the blood pooling out of him like running water.

We killed three more before an opening within the circle was made and I pushed Altair through it. I motioned with my hand for him to run, blocking another swipe across my chest before following after him. There was only one alley open and despite the unusually convenience of it, we ran straight through. Archers conveyed on our position quickly and the remaining guards, who weren't keeling over in pain, followed.

I dodged an arrow to the cheek before turning to Altair. "Why didn't you hide behind me and stay quiet?! All of this could have been avoided if you had been patient." He chuckled.

"I'm an assassin. I have no need of hiding under the guise of ill placed trust. That's your thing…" I sighed, rounding a corner and climbed the wall onto a ledge. Altair took to the other side, scaling the wall with finesse.

"…I suppose you just _love _doing everything the hard way? One of the many perks and downfalls of being you….That and you're angry he called you filthy…"

"What did you say!?" He shouted defensively from across the other roof. I discarded an archer of his bow, snapping it in half and throwing it to the side. He drew his sword but I simply tripped him into a haystack down below. Altair killed the man as his side before rejoining me as we both jumped into the crowd of people.

"Nothing. Concentrate on running before you lose your head." I chuckled at the expression he glared my way and when I smirked he got angrier. If Altair was a tea kettle he would be boiling the water inside him and steam would escape him in an excessive amount.

"Liar! Tell me, it had better not be about what that guard said. I've got more honor than that." He demanded shortly.

'_Then why did you kill him if being called filthy didn't bother you?'_

"I said your age makes you rash." I glanced at him, chuckling lightly at the glare he was throwing my way in heated rage.

"Rash?! _Rash_?! I am _not_ rash!" He defended himself with nothing else. It hadn't helped his case in the least.

"Oh and provoking that fight wasn't rash? When you could have just as easily stayed silent and we would have been in Masyaf by now. You know that's a day's ride, correct? We could have simply walked away before you killed that guard. Now, we're running in circles because not only did you fail at killing the Nobleman stealthily, but you've been killing almost every single guard we've passed so far."

"That fight was necessary, _not_ rash. I take offense to that and I take offense to your assumption at my failure. I killed him did I not?" He retorted in a cocky tone.

"If you take offense then you should take responsibility. We wouldn't be running through Acre if it weren't for you." I reprimanded.

"Responsibility? So then now you're saying it's okay to kill the guards now?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Is that all you think about, killing? I find that it is not completely necessary to kill _every_ guard you see. Honestly, do you walk through the streets thinking who you're going to kill next?"

"Clearly you don't know the meaning of fun." He simply stated, jumping across to another building with little to no effort.

"Oh please. I know the meaning and this is _not_ even close."

"You're an undercover assassin who finds no kick out of killing random city guards? Come on, you had to have thought it was thrilling at _least_ once." I shook my head in defeat as I rolled my eyes.

"Well your point has been made. I f I did like killing randomly, I'd be just like you."

"Exactly…Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean!?" I laughed heartily before waving my hand dismissively at him, turning another corner and realizing we were on the other side of the docks. _'They were herding us here?'_

"Nothing, I was only playing…" He scowled at me before we skidded to a stop, we turned around and the amount of guards after us had multiplied. With our backs to the sea, I gripped my sword tightly, prepared to fight them all off.

And then I heard a splash.

I turned my head quickly to the side. Altair was gone. I gave a confused stare at the spot he had been standing merely seconds ago before the sound of frantic splashing from behind me reached my ears. I turned and watched as Altair struggled in the water and then sank. The bastards had pushed him in.

Ignoring the guards, the weapons and the amount of armor I wore, I jumped in after him. Instinctively I closed my eyes just as the felt the water flow over my face. The shouts of the guards were muffled by the sea and I slowly cracked open my eyelids to find Altair.

The salt stung my eyes slightly before I pushed the pain away. I searched for Altair and quickly found him sinking more into the darkness. I swam towards him, adrenaline allowing me to move faster. I grabbed his waist and began pulling him upwards. Struggling slightly with the added weight I was able to resurface above the water.

I looked around, holding Altair's head so that no more seawater got into his already filled lungs. I had somehow swum up behind a boat. The sound of the city guards talking to each and the bustling street echoed around the boat. There was no way that I could tell they weren't looking for us, their voices seemed close.

"I think they died…There's no way anyone can survive that long under water." One soldier suggested and his footsteps grew farther away, the crowd following suit. I sighed in relief, placing Altair on my back and scaling the side of an empty boat. It wasn't as big as the Nobleman's but sufficient enough to hide us from prying eyes.

I examined Altair closely, he wasn't breathing. Worry washed over my entire body like the plague. I pressed my hands against his chest, pumping it consecutively as I waited for him to expel the water from his body. Nothing was working; I'd have to breathe it out of him.

I tilted his chin slightly up, bringing my hands to the sides of his face and took a deep breath. Our lips met slowly and I exhaled, giving his lungs oxygen at an attempt to get rid of the water. I pulled back, pumped his chest more and repeated giving him air.

I checked his pulse and began to panic. Altair's heart wasn't beating. I pumped his chest slightly frantic, as my mind reeled. _'No no no nononononono. Altair, please!' _I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and slowly inhaled. _'Please…'_ I asked calmly, _'breathe.'_

Our lips met again just as the thought finished.

I exhaled.

Altair's hand twitched and then grabbed my forearm.

I pulled back slightly just as he began coughing and hacking up the water. Instinctively, Altair's head moved to the side, expelling the offending liquid more efficiently from his lungs. His eyes were shut tight and his body convulsed violently. I felt an urge to hug him wash over me.

'_You're alright…'_ I sighed in relief. I relaxed just as his body had calmed down from his coughing fit. My nerves had felt so high strung that when I realized how close we were, I wondered if I could steal a kiss from him. _'He'd kill me in less than a second…'_ I sighed reluctantly before gazing at him.

He was panting in exhaustion; eyes still clenched shut and hand grabbing at me for dear life. His face was very attractive, I concluded internally. He had caught my eye with his raw skill but when I had taken a second stare at that face, I felt the heat rush back to my face. _'I have officially fallen for you.'_ I chuckled to myself as I rolled my eyes, noticing as Altair opened his slowly.

His expression was dazed and gentle. His eyes seemed to lose focus in strange intervolves and his lips parted. "A…Amir?" Confusion tinted his voice and then the fire was back in his eyes. "Amir!" He growled angrily, both hands on my shoulder before he began shaking them.

He reminded me of a cat.

"What are you doing?!"

'_What does it look like?'_ I thought before controlling myself. "Saving your life." I stated shortly with a steel gaze to combat his heated one. His growl grew louder as he stopped shaking my shoulders and I felt his chest vibrating. _'Definitely a cat.'_

"What did I tell you before?" He asked rhetorically, rolling us over so he loomed over me; a light red tint appeared on his cheeks before quickly disappearing. "I don't need saving."

The arch of my eyebrow happened of its own accord; as was the smirk. _'Of course not…'_ I thought as I pushed him off of me and stood, grimacing at my attire. I was wet all over. An expected hindrance but we would have to sneak our way out of Acre. A doused in water Templar Knight would draw too much attention.

Altair was scowling on the boat deck, squeezing his robes of what water soaked into them and standing with displeasure. He folded his arms across his chest before his glare was aimed at me. "What?!" He asked accusingly. I shook my head as a smile played on my lips.

"You are like a cat. Does water always get you this bothered?"

"Shut up! I wouldn't have nearly drowned had you been better at being a Templar. Stupid disguise. It didn't even work." He protested loudly with what sounded like a pout. It was hard to distinguish since he had put his hood back on and my eyes rolled in exasperation.

"Now, now, there's no need to pout. We had this conversation before. Had you been a good little boy and stayed quiet we wouldn't be soaking wet. Now we have to sneak out of Acre. Follow me."

"No!" He growled, jumping off the boat and walking right for the street. If he could be any more obvious that he was an assassin, I believed he would wear a sign on his back. Shaking my head I followed him.

The townspeople of Acre avoided him like the plague. They dared not say anything out loud but I knew what they were thinking. His robes and armor were still damp; I knew so because mine were the same way. I decided to follow him the safer way instead, on the rooftops.

Altair seemed safe for now, just as long as none of the archers and swordsman from before caught sight of him. I was more worried about the Templar's that littered the streets but had done so inconspicuously. Sable had sent out word to do so; he was very angry but not surprised at Jihal's death.

I looked up ahead on the street path Altair had chosen and saw a group of city guards walking together. They were chatting and laughing loudly, smiles on their faces as they moved through the crowd of innocents. I quickly jumped off the roof, behind Altair just as he turned around at the sound.

The guards were moving fast, I hadn't had time to answer his protests and questions. Quickly and efficiently I pushed Altair towards a wall and pressed our bodies close. My left arm wrapped around that slim waist and my right I pushed against the wall next to Altair's head. I leaned in, his hood touching my cheek as I slowly watched the group pass us.

Almost certain that they had disappeared from sight I turned my head back to face Altair's and froze at our close proximity. I felt warmth emitting from him and almost leaned in closer to smell his scent had I not stopped myself. I pushed off the wall slowly, making sure no other guards were around.

"If you're going to be stubborn you might as well follow on the roofs…It's safer up there than it is down here. If any guards see you like that, they'll attack without question…Come on." I motioned Altair to follow for the second time that day and we took to the roofs. He seemed to struggle, his armor heavier than my own and more than likely still recovering his exerted energy. The sun was setting when we left Acre's entrance. I glanced at Altair, trailing slower behind me.

I pat his back assuredly before mounting Raveen. I offered my hand and he took it without complaint. _'He must be extremely exhausted by now…He's had no real decent sleep since I knocked him out the day before…He needs to take better care of himself if he plans on staying at the top as our greatest Assassin.'_

It was getting dark as we continued to ride Raveen, through the Kingdom. The scenery was pleasant to look at but a pain to ride in. If we moved too fast on horseback, unnecessary attention would be drawn towards us. I glanced at Altair and noticed him dozing off. It was an understatement to say he was tired. He looked just about ready to loss his soul. Almost like there wasn't any source of consciousness. The damn hood was blocking my view of his more than likely adorable sleeping face and I sighed in defeat.

'_There is no way Altair would allow me to see him in any cute circumstance…'_ Raveen whined softly as he avoided a boulder I nearly rode him into. I pet his mane and sighed again. _'This isn't the time to be distracted…'_

I continued on course in silence, Altair leaning against my chest, practically using me as a pillow as I used my dominant hand to hold him place and the other to steer Raveen. Suddenly I felt a hand brush against my left and I jerked slightly in surprise. _'Altair is awake?' _I couldn't really see his face but I glanced down and his hand was indeed touching my left as it held his waist. He made soothing circles against the back of my hand with his fingers and caressed like a person would a flower. I wondered if this was just a form of sleep walking or if Altair was seriously touching me like we _'…were…lovers…Nonsense…I'm just seeing things…'_

But then I felt Altair move my hand through the opening of his robe and touch a significant bulge, caught in between his pants and now my hand. I tried to pull away; shocked that he had even allowed me to touch him so intimately. But his grip was firm as he moved our hands to rub over the growing erection and he let out a small pant.

My ears twitched in response. Had he really made that noise or was I hearing things? I froze, afraid that my appendages were wondering a sleeping man who would cut my head off if he awoke. Altair's hand made my hand squeezing him through the cloth of his pants. Him feigning sleep was not the case it seemed.

His hand abandoned mine to grasp and weave in my long hair. Still confused and uncertain of what exactly Altair was allowing me to do, I slid my hand in past the hem of his pants. He gasped, clenching tightly at my hair as I touched his erection and then began to stroke it underneath the cloth. I felt slightly awkward in my position, atop Raveen, hand pushed down into Altair's clothes, caressing him as Raveen continued slowly along the dark path.

I stroked his tip teasingly and he lolled his head against my shoulder. I could see his expression, he panted, gripping my thigh roughly, eyes glazed with pleasure. I whimpered at the sight; I wanted to kiss him so bad. I squeezed his erection in my hand and he pulled his gaze away reluctantly, moaning and slowly bucking into my hand. My heart beat loudly in my chest as Altair teased me with gentle, barely physical, touches over my leg and ran his fingers roughly through my hair.

"Hah…hah…Ah! Amir…please…don't stop…." He moaned, his hand pulling with need as he bucked into my hand. I quickened my motions and he gasped, arching slightly. "Ah! Uhhhn! Ah-Am-ir!!"

I felt myself falling.

And before I realized anything else, I really _was_ falling. I gripped Raveen's reins tightly and he whined loudly, stirring Altair from his doze. His hand brushed against the arm I had tightly wrapped around his waist and he rubbed his eyes.

"…W-what's the matter? Did we get stopped?" He asked sleepily, his head moving slightly from side to side as he surveyed our surrounds. I blinked repeatedly, frozen in place as I tried to grasp the situation.

'_It….was a dream?'_ I felt as if I could hit myself. _'Of course it was a dream…There is no way Altair would be so willing in such a….dirty…pleasure…'_

I sighed, chuckling lightly before reassuring Altair. "It is nothing; I was simply falling asleep…I believe we should find a place to stay…You need some rest and as do I..."

He nodded slowly, looking around again as I snapped Raveen's reins and he moved steadily. It was dark any farther than a couple of lanterns placed around the path. Altair quickly found the distant lights of the Inn, pointing towards it.

"Over there, we can find a room there…" He yawned and I walked Raveen slowly to the light. We arrived at the Inn fairly quickly. I strapped Raveen to a pole and helped Altair off of my horse before walking inside. I asked for a room and the Innkeeper gave me a key, pointing down towards the hallway.

"You'll go up the stairs; it's on your left." She said with a smile and I thanked her softly before ushering Altair towards our room. I caught sight of tables meant for eating and stopped.

"Altair, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." He nodded, sleepily walking down the hall and disappearing up the stairs. I turned towards the woman. "You serve meals here as well?"

"Yes, I do so myself. Would you like me to come and get you when breakfast is ready?" She asked with a sincere smile.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would appreciate it. Thank you." She nodded in response and I waved her goodnight before walking towards the room. I made it up the stairs and opened the door.

I walked into the room and the first thing that caught my sight was the sweat covered naked form of Altair. I froze, gripping the wood door firmly to steady myself. The door groaned and splintered slightly under my grip as I stared at him in disbelief.

His hand jerked roughly and erratically at his throbbing erection. It seeped pre-cum unabashedly from the tip, a flushed pink as Altair's hand massaged the organ. My eyes moved along his arched back to his panting face. He sighed blissfully as our gazes locked with each other and he moaned, bucking harder into his own hand.

"Amir…" I watched his lips form my name silently and it sent tendrils of heat through my entire body. I watched them more and he uttered, "Touch me."

'_God I hope this isn't a dream…'_

Then I moved towa—

"AMIR!" I was pulled roughly from my thoughts by a firm tug at my collar and my eyes focused on Altair's confused gaze. "What in the world are you staring off into space for?! You have the goddamn key; I can't get inside if you keep daydreaming like this without telling me where things are."

'_Damn.'_

Absentmindedly I held the key for our room in the air and he snatched it childishly from me. He growled, obviously tired from our battle against the nobleman's guards and straining all his energy to keep himself from drowning; which nearly failed had I not jumped into save him, no matter _how _much he wanted to protest against it.

"…Pain in my ass, drifting so carelessly, what would he have done if we had been attacked? Dumbass….Clearly an idiot…" Altair mumbled to himself but not particularly low—most likely on purpose. I followed him into the room in a daze, still surprised that my own imagination was able to manifest such a scene.

It was so vivid and the sensations felt so real. The heat was the most overwhelming. Along with wondering what _else_ my imagination could cook up I hadn't been able to shake the feeling that I wanted to try out the real thing. I shook my head vigorously. That was _never_ going to happen.

He reminded me of a cat once again in his irritated state. _'Only a feline deprived of sleep could be used as an example as to how Altair is reacting…He's adorable when he acts like this…'_

I looked around and realized Innkeeper had given us a single bed. As we stepped in further Altair seemed to wobble as he walked; I sighed shaking my head. I pushed Altair onto the bed, "You need it more than I do…You look about ready to collapse on your feet." I told him calmly as I detached all my weapons from my person. Sleep wouldn't be pleasant with a bunch of swords sticking me in my side…

"What? No I'm not! I'm," he yawned widely with a hazy glare as he relaxed sleepily on the pillow, "not…tired dammit…You take the bed…" I sighed internally as I rolled my eyes._ 'If Altair is going to be difficult, neither of us will get the sleep we need…'_

I kicked off my shoes and took his weapons as well, placing them somewhere where he couldn't easily reach without disturbing me. He put up no struggle as I de-weaponized him and I moved on to the bed behind him, wrapping my arms around his slim waist. "Will this keep you quiet?"

* * *

QUICK ALTAIR POV

'_What is he doing……I'm too tired for your games…' _I felt the weakness of fatigue come over my limbs. Despite the strange sensation of being in someone's arms, I found I rather enjoyed it. In a way, it was comforting, even if it only lasted until I'd wake. I was partly content with Amir, not hating him so much as I did when I had first met him. He saved my life, numerous times; I owed him at least something in return._ 'But what could I give to Amir that he wouldn't already have or take offense to?'_

* * *

I waited until Altair was asleep before I moved. I pressed my nose into his hair and felt extremely foolish. I inhaled his scent—wheat and butterscotch—luxuriating in having to share the same pillow. With a contented smile, my arms brought him closer to me and I sighed in bliss. He would never know of my affection, _that_ of I would make sure. I closed my eyes and followed Altair into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **And that's how THAT ends, lol. What'd ya think!? Ya like? Do tell ^^. This has been updated for a friend as a gift for her birthday cus I'm poor like that. Happy Birthday ya Freak!! No but serious today is her actual b-day and I thought; what kind of present would make her happy? Then I realized I still had to finish this up and was like….YESH, this is your present, lol.

Hope ya love it sweetie ^^ And I can't wait for that surprise party I'm going to throw for you, it's gonna be AWESOME!! xD Give me reviews, the more the better (\^~^/)


End file.
